marchofwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Anti-Tank Gun
Junta Anti-tank gun= With no ranged heavy vehicles of their own, the Latin Junta decided instead of trying to catch the other world powers in the tank race, to specialize its own forces in anti-tank warfare. Handling anti-tank weaponry became a standard practice during training in the jungles. Nearly all infantry personnel are trained at handling the British QF 2-pounders left behind by the European colonialists during the independence revolution. Since that time the QF 2-pounder has become a standard armament in the guerilla revolutionaries. The 2-pounder guns are guns designed to destroy armored vehicles from defensive positions. In order to penetrate vehicle armor they fire smaller caliber shells from longer-barreled guns to achieve higher muzzle velocity than field artillery weapons, many of which are howitzers. These weapons are relatively small in size and can be carried by two men team which is also the number of guerillas required to operate one. This has made the armed bands of guerillas more dangerous to tanks than ever before. Equally useful in defense and offense, the anti-tank gun teams are of immense value in a war against the likes of the Hammer and the Siege Tank. |-| Skins and Variation= |-| Strategy and Tips= General AT Gun Strategies The first anti-armor weapon that Junta commanders acquire, this unit is perhaps resource-wise the most efficient anti-armor weapon in your army, if not the entire game. With the only major limiters being it's duel-resource cost and requirement of deployment to attack, the AT Gun features a high-damage shot that can easily cripple light, medium, and heavy armored foes. * AT Guns require no base research to acquire, and you gain 1 of them when you first start a Junta army. More can be hired for 1000 Gold, or 120 Gems. * A total of # Research is required for the full potential of this unit * AT Guns are a singular unit for it's squad size, meaning it will not lose damage as it gets injured. * As the primary anti-armor unit for the lowest ends of the tech tree, these units are almost always required to take on enemy vehicles. Once you get more specialized anti-armor units though, the AT Guns will become more of a niche unit, acting as defensive units due to the requirement to deploy making it hard to use them on the move. * As the AT Gun is registered as Infantry, take great care when enemy anti-infantry vehicles grow near. Armored vehicles with a anti-infantry role like the Halftrack, Technical, Jeep, KV-2, and similar should be high priorities when using the AT Gun. * AT Guns require 1 Action Point to deploy and undeploy. Keep that in mind when doing your turns with this unit. Primary Weapon The primary attack of the AT Gun is the Cannon Shot, a longranged, high-damage single-target blast which causes 150-200 Anti-Armor damage to it's target. * Cannon Shot is naturally most effective when fired at any form of enemy vehicles, from light vehicles such as Jeeps and Technicals to Siege Tanks and Artillery Walkers * Cannon Shot also has a high chance to cause Immobilization and Weapon Disabled results when used on enemy armor units, reducing the effectiveness of the vehicle even more. * Although not as effective as when fired on vehicles, the high damage of the AT Gun can allow it to peg infantry forces when other alternatives is not allowed. Abilities The special ability of the AT Gun is called AP Shot. Using a specialized Armor-Piercing round, the AT Gun can hit several targets in a line before it strikes the target. * A total of # Research is required to unlock AP Shot - First in Fire Support, and then Mortar Team, Killdozer, and finally Armor-Piercing Shot. * AP Shot has the same base damage as Cannon Shot, but it's ability to strike multiple targets is a definite improvement. The ability does have a #-turn cooldown to compensate for this effect, however. * Warning, this attack is able to cause friendly fire! Be very careful when lining up your shot. |-| Category:Units Category:Latin Junta Category:Infantry